That There Bear Story
by SHMEXINESS
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky's best friend since he was four years old was his stuffed bear named Bekka. Bekka plays with Yuri and his family during the day, and saves his strength for the night. He has found his friend, and Bekka will protect him at all costs. The eyes of a soldier belonged to a warrior, and he would fight every monster lurking in the dark to keep his friend safe. Fluffy AU.


**Hello readers, and welcome to a plot bunny that just couldn't leave me. This story is mostly meant as something fluffy and fun to keep me writing when I can't write any more of my main story: Therapy On Ice. I hope you all enjoy my little ficlet. There will be no regular updates on this story, but I like it and if I get enough feedback from it I will be sure to update!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Two sets of footsteps stopped as a bright-eyed, blonde four year old turned to his left and saw something amazing. He walked slowly towards the heavily decorated shelves holding the object of his attentions. A stuffed bear, not even a foot tall, sat patiently on its white pedestal. It looked blankly into the air above the young man's head.

The boy had made his choice.

"Bekka!" The happy lilt in the child's voice cut through the room as he hugged the stuffed bear tightly to his chest. Its podium was left bare in the toy's absence.

It was an eventful Saturday that demanded a gift. Or rather, Yuri simply demanded a gift that Saturday. That's the moment that Yuri Plisetsky's friend was made.

'Is that my name then?'

"Your name is Bekka, and my name's Yuri! Don't forget or you might get confused." The boy spoke quickly as he wiggled left and right in mirth.

Small hands turned over the fabric body so they could see each other. Bright green eyes were hidden behind eyelids when the boy smiled widely. His hands traced over the lapels of the small toy's even smaller shirt in observation and into the soft cloth of its face. Bekka stared back through glass eyes.

There was a lot that the stuffed bear had never experienced. He had been looked at, he'd been held, but he'd never been heard before. It seems, as fate would have it, that they had chosen each other. They would have so many experiences together now.

'I promise I won't forget, Yuri.'

The boy grinned and squeezed him back to his chest. This child really could hear him, no one had ever listened before. Bekka wouldn't let this boy disappear.

'So are we going to be friends, or not?'

"We're going to be best friends." His new friend grinned widely down at him and declared the fact without a shadow of a doubt. Their moment was breached by Yuri's guardian

"You don't have any bears yet, little pirozhki. Does he need to come home with us?" A tall, silver haired man leaned down to pat at the young, blonde boy's head. Yuri responded by swatting the large hand away and holding his new friend to his side protectively.

"Duh, dad! He doesn't have a home, we have to give him one. He's got a name and everything." The child huffed indignantly at his father, almost rolling his eyes at the lack of sensibility on his part.

Bekka nodded in affirmation, making Yuri slam a hand onto his hip and nod vigorously along with him. Equipped with the knowledge that he and Yuri were to become not just friends, but 'the best of friends,' Bekka would like to spend more time with his… peeroshky? No… Phiroski? Peers with keys? Purr off ski? The bear gave up on the word after a few more bad guesses.

He wanted to be with Yuri, silly names aside.

"Well, let's ask daddy if we can bring him back with us." Yuri's father stood up and held his hand out for Yuri to take. Immediately the small Russian grabbed the larger Russian by his arm, breaking him from both of their rather dramatic pose, and pulled him through the store. The bear was clinging with all he had to remain beside his friend as they zoomed through the boutique. All while they ran Yuri was yelling for his other parent.

"Papa! Papa!" Once they reached the front of the store Yuri released his dad's hand and ran to his other father. The bespectacled, dark haired man looked down quickly to his son and back up to his husband with a worried expression. He calmed himself only after seeing the smile on both of their faces.

"Yes, what is it Yurio?" The stuffed toy was rearranged and presented with all of its glory in hopes that he would be purchased. Hands clenched so tightly into the stuffed material that it folded around his fingers and palms.

"Papa, this is Bekka. He doesn't have a home, can we share ours?" He asked with a pleading tone. The young blonde boy stared up into his papa's eyes with all of the longing he felt to bring his bear with them.

'This must be the stern one then. I'll do my best.'

The bear stood its ground, gazing deeply into soft, brown eyes. He tried his best to look as presentable as a stuffed bear could be to the man who presided over his fate.

While normally he could take on the "bad-cop" role quite easily, Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov was not a firm man when faced with the endearing faces of both his husband and his only child. He sighed, preparing a spiel on how many stuffed animals that Yuri already had. Before he could speak his silver haired spouse was draped over him like a blanket, slipping his arms above his shoulders.

"Come on, don't be stern today, daddy. Bekka is perfect for Yuri. He's never picked out a teddy bear before." The man drawled his sentences out lazily, seeming to seep into his partner as he spoke. The small bear felt the tightened grasp around him as the two adults spoke.

Suddenly, the youngest of the trio stomped his foot aggressively. This action brought his parent's attention back swiftly. There was a high possibility of Yuri throwing a tantrum, and neither would stand for that.

"Bekka is not a teddy bear! He has eyes like a soldier, he's a grizzly bear! Don't make fun of him. That's not nice dad." The boy shook slightly from how taut his body had become. He loved his dads, but they couldn't hear Bekka if they hurt him.

That was the straw that broke the symbolic camel's back that was Yuri's papa's will to say no. There was only so much adorable that the elder Yuri could tolerate without breaking. The Japanese man covered his mouth to hide his smile and any bubbling laughter that would try to escape. His husband was less subtle and outright laughed at their son's outburst.

"That decides it then, doesn't it Papa?" The taller man, still holding on to his partner, smiled widely and plucked Bekka from Yuri's hold. There was a stillness in the air as Victor looked at the bear more closely than he had before. When at last they made eye contact Bekka put all of his energy into his non-existent telepathic powers.

'Buy me. Buy me. Buy me. Buy me. Buy me. Buy me.'

Victor's eyes widened a small fraction before he turned to kiss his husband on the cheek. The small velvet nose rubbed against Yuri's cheek and glasses in an affectionate nuzzle as the older man pushed the toy closer to the other side of his lover's face.

'This is not what I asked, traitor'

The stuffed bear looked pleadingly to his friend from his higher-altitude predicament. Green eyes were glaring intensely at his fathers, but the young man knew better than to intervene as his Dad won his Papa over. It was better to allow peaceful negotiations than have a stray word or tone ruin the possibility of him taking Bekka back home.

"Look at their faces. He's practically begging to be purchased, Da~ddy." The words and affection caused Yuri's shy father to begin blushing and grow silent. Luckily for the sickeningly sweet duo, they had their salty, smol son as a perfect accompaniment.

"Bekka does not beg. Makkachin and Dad are the only ones who do that."

Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov admitted defeat and practically threw money at the small checkout counter in hopes of exiting the store as quickly as possible. His husband and son both leaving with smiles in the wake of his own embarrassment.

After they were buckled into their rather compact car, Yuri looked to his new friend.

'You and your Papa have the same name, can I give you a name so it's not so confusing?'

Yuri nodded and waggled his feet from his booster seat. He was excited to hear what his new friend would call him, as long as it wasn't like Aunt Mari's nickname. All she did was mix his name and 'kiddo.'

'How about Yura?'

Yuri contemplated it and nodded after a short silence. He pulled the stuffed bear closer into his chest, holding Bekka's head just below his chin. He fit perfectly into the space there.

"I like it! We both got new names today, huh? I guess I won't be getting a new home, but that's alright, I like my home. Even if Dad is like a kid and Papa sleeps in way too late to play a lot, it's a lot of fun. We're gonna go on adventures and play all day!

"You'll like it so much. You have to meet Makkachin too, that's our dog's name. Let me know if you get confused, there are a lot of names. He looks like a stuffed animal because he's so fluffy, but he's not one. He's a real puppy that likes to chew on fluffy toys only, so he won't hurt you."

As Yuri Plisetsky rambled on with the 'most important' facts of his home, his new friend listened attentively and his parents smiled at their child's antics. Yuri was right about one thing if nothing else: they were going to have adventures, and the greatest of them.


End file.
